


To care

by greensilverserpent



Series: Glances into the daily yakuza life of former Rikkai members [6]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 00:49:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: To care is human.





	To care

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-02-02 11:39am to 11:52am

"You idiot!" 

Yukimura Seiichi was - quite literally - trying not to breath to get the tirade he was pushing onto his second off his chest. 

"How could you do this? It's not like you don't get injured once in a while but those were always small wounds! Always! How could you almost get yourself killed and have sensei work on you for hours with no news whatsoever?!? Unlike some opinions out there, I am not a god! I do not know if you will live or die and I am not going through this ever again! Next time a situation like this arises, you're not going without at least half the guard! Is that clear?"

Sanada, who had nothing to say for his actions, could only nod. The shame sat deep. He had been outmaneuvered and taken to that farce of a trap like a newborn. He did deserve oyabun's wrath. Especially the loud tone of voice it was delivered with. It only made it clearer how much his unwise actions had not only hurt the organization but also how much he had hurt Yukimura as a person. And that felt much worse.

"And don't even try getting up before sensei clears you for it. If I hear even one complaint, I'll shackle you to that thing myself."

With these words Yukimura visually fled the room but not before Sanada saw those normally shiny lilac eyes welling up with tears.


End file.
